Nothing's ever set in stone
by DrunkoutofmyMind
Summary: updated *03-26-2011
1. Chapter 1

Elena looked at me. I hated it when she tried to figure me out. She could look through all of my walls. I tried not to get lost in her big, brown eyes. But at the same time that was all I wanted, for her to see me, look at me instead of him. Say my name with all her love instead of his. I wanted someone to pick me over my brother, just for once. But maybe it was faith and maybe I didn't deserve true love. Although I knew that my feelings for Elena could only be described as love, and so did she. And if she knew it, she even used it against me. She got me to do things I normally wouldn't have done. Not in a million years. But I couldn't say no when she asked me. In that way she and Katherine weren't that different, both of them used my feelings against me. And with both of them, I couldn't turn the feelings off.

It had been a while since Elena and I had spent a little time together. Usually I tried to avoid her when she was with Stefan, I couldn't stand the sight of his arm around her shoulders and her hands through his hair. I could never help myself think that it should be me who'd be the one touching her. But when Stefan wasn't here, I always liked to chat with her. I liked to hear her voice, smell her scent and look at her beautiful face. It was like she could make the time stand still. Most of the time she would be the one talking, that was a good thing because I always got distracted when I was with her and this way she didn't notice that. I could sit there for hours, just admiring her.

But today was different, I saw it in her eyes when she walked in, and she proved it to me by being unusually quiet. I looked at her and I saw something in her eyes I had never seen before. I couldn't figure it out, it looked a lot like pain, but there was something else there and I couldn't put my finger on it. At the same time I was trying to figure out what to do. Should I ask about what is bothering her or should I talk about something else completely?  
I couldn't decide, so I was glad that she finally started talking, it felt like hours had past since she knocked on the door.

"There has been a lot of lying lately." she said. "And I'm sick of it."

It took me a while to adjust to this new Elena, her voice was cold and her eyes got flat. And I honestly had no idea what she was talking about…  
"What do you mean?" I asked, in a calm voice, trying not to upset her.

"Please Damon, don't pretend that you don't know what I am talking about!" she said, trying to stay calm, but I heard the pain and the anger breaking through her voice.  
"You must have noticed something, I know you have. And from all of the people who could have known, I would've expected _you_ to tell me. I thought we were friends!"

She was shouting now and I could see the tears in her eyes. I tried to calm her down by putting my hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off violently.

"Elena, you have to give me a little more than that, I can't read minds, you know."

I was getting a bit annoyed. If she was mad at me, the least she could do was to tell me why.  
I saw the tears going down her cheeks and I immediately regretted my little outburst. I did not want to be the one to make Elena cry. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Sorry, I write better when I write short chapters. And it didn't come out like anything I wanted but I hope you'll enjoy anyways. (added 2 chapters at once)**

**

* * *

**

Elena was dreaming. She was laying on the couch in the Salvatore house. Damon was sitting in a chair right next to her. He didn't want to leave her side.

It had been a long night and it had taken him a long time to calm Elena down. He still didn't know why she had been upset, so he was trying to make sense of the dreams she had and maybe he'd find out without having to upset her again.

Her dreams weren't as vivid as his own, so it took him a while to recognize the people in there. The first person was Stefan, of course it was. It was always Stefan, son of a bitch. He always got everyone. Damon felt the anger boiling inside him but he knew he had to focus. He tried to concentrate on Elena again.

And just as he started to think that her dreams weren't going to help much, he saw Caroline in walk into her dream. He saw how Stefan's face lit up as he saw her. Elena wasn't in the dream herself, which was a bit strange at first, but as Damon started to understand what was going on, Elena came into the dream.

And Damon saw how Elena walked in on Stefan and Caroline and he felt exactly what she must have felt. Because Damon knew this feeling. Damon always had this feeling. The dream continued and to his surprise Stefan and Caroline didn't stop. But Elena hadn't moved either. She couldn't do anything. And just as Damon couldn't take it anymore, Elena woke up. She looked completely broken and she had tears in her eyes.

And at that moment Damon knew what Elena had been talking about the night before. And he knew that it was his job to fix her. And that is exactly what he would do. He would make sure that Elena would forget about his brother and he'd make her the happiest girl in the world. He realized that it would take a long time for her to get back to her normal self.

But it was Elena. And she was in pain. She was his friend, he loved her with all his heart. So he would help her. And he would kill Stefan in the meantime.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a little BG on Damon. No spoilers, just some rambling.**  
**& I promise I'll make a good storyline and that this won't just be Damon talking about how fantastic Elena is.**

* * *

It had been more than 140 years ago since Damon had felt alive. He thought he felt alive when he saw Katherine, but he didn't. He thought he felt alive when he sucked the blood out of every girl in his way, but he didn't. He didn't really remember how it felt to feel alive. He had shut it out, it was painful. And Damon didn't like pain. Hell, he didn't like any emotion except for revenge maybe. But even that didn't feel as good as it had felt a century ago.

Damon never dreamed about feeling human anymore. It had taken him enough time to realize that he wasn't, so why would he pretend?

He knew the answer when he met Elena for the first time. She was like Katherine in every way. Or at least, that was what he thought at first.  
It only took him five minutes to realize that Elena was nothing like her, except for her looks, obviously.

In the first minute, Elena walked through the door with an insecure look on her face. He had never seen Katherine look insecure.

The second minute she stuttered "sorry" when she bumped in to him. Katherine didn't stutter, she didn't say sorry, ever, and she certainly didn't bump into anything.

The third minute she blushed when he talked to her. Katherine didn't blush.

The fourth minute she looked at him, really looked when he kissed her hand. But Katherine had never looked at him like that.

And by the fifth minute, he had realized, that this girl made him do everything he didn't want to. First of all he felt alive, almost human. Second, he cared, and not just about himself anymore, but about Elena. And third, he felt like he wanted to spent every minute of the day with her.

And the last thing he'd want is to get attached, again. To his brothers girl, again.  
It was history repeating.


End file.
